Our Love Will Survive
by KookieEvans
Summary: I bring you...Mia/Phoenix shower smut! A fanfic to show that even death cannot kill love. My first smut, so please review and tell me what you think!


**Disclaimer : I don't own the characters just using them for my own fun =D  
**

**Author's Note:** **Un-beta read.**

Obviously not writing from experience, so if it's terrible I'M SO SORRY!

Lord, I feel so dirty :S

Please review, as this is my first 18+, and be honest! knows who I am...well it wouldn't be hard, my name is pretty similar!idlethemeI wonder if anyone from

The warm water from the shower cascaded down over Phoenix's head, completely flattening his black spikes. Mia smiled, nuzzling her face into her lover's back. His hair was a lot longer than she had expected. Then again, she hadn't seen him for years. It was bound to have grown.

She ran a hand across his neck, slender fingers dancing across his skin round to the front of his body, and scraped her long nails down his throat, brushing his adam's apple and leaving red marks. He shuddered delightfully, and she smirked.

"M-Mia…" Phoenix gasped shakily, and she pressed her luscious lips against the back of his neck, making sure she pushed her body hard to his so he could feel her nipples erect against his back.

"God, I've missed this so much Phoenix." She murmured, trailing her hand lazily over his chest. His breath caught in his throat.

"So have I. It's been so long…" He broke off into a hiss as her hand lowered, brushing against his long organ. Mia giggled at his reaction, and trailed a finger across it's length slowly, so softly he could barely feel it, and he bucked his hips forward, desperate for more contact.

"Naughty, naughty!" Mia withdrew her hand and tutted at him as he whined. "Be a good boy, and I'll give you what you want…"

Phoenix let out a shaky breath, and shuddered.

"Mia…do you think we're doing the right thing?" Phoenix gulped, and he felt the brunette step away from him, and he mourned the loss of her body heat.

"W-What do you mean?" She stuttered, suddenly unsure of herself.

"Well, it's not you is it? I mean, it might be your soul, but it's Maya's body…" He pressed his eyes shut tightly.

"Phoenix look at me." She took him by the shoulders and spun him around so that he was facing her, and she took his hand in hers. She placed his hand to her heart, so he could feel the thumping of the familiar and comfortable beat. "Does it look like Maya's body? Does this feel like her heartbeat?"

"No." Phoenix's chocolate eyes snapped onto hers. "No it doesn't."

And with that he kissed her.

He moved his mouth slowly against Mia's, softly, softly, until she forced his mouth open, plundering it ruthlessly. He fought back as well as he could, but it was obvious she was winning. She explored every inch of his mouth, leaving her mark. Then she smirked against his mouth, and bit down on the fleshy pad of his lower lip, hard enough to make it bleed.

"Ah!" Phoenix pulled back with shock, and looked up at Mia, then groaned. He was never more turned on than when he saw her, a dangerous glint in her eye, an evil grin on her face and his blood trickling from her thick lips.

In seconds he pulled her back into his arms, snarling and biting at her long, pure neck. He grinned at the harsh red marks he had left as her fingernails scratched down his back.

"Can't wait any longer…" He panted and Mia nodded in agreement, then slammed him against the wall, lowering her head to his chest to graze his sensitive nipples with her teeth. Phoenix tried out, and played with her in response until they were hard little buds. They were both sweaty and panting now, and they both knew it was time.

Phoenix cupped her white rounded buttocks with his hands, and she wrapped her arms around his neck, then swung herself up so that her feet were either side of his hips. She paused so his member was only inches from her soaking core, and met his eyes. She saw her own lust reflected in his deep orbs, and she pushed her hips against his so he entered her in one fluid motion.

They moaned out in harmony, Mia feeling completely filled, and Phoenix loving the feel of her walls tight and smug around him. She used her feet which were firmly planted on the tiled wall, to push herself away so he was almost completely out of her, then slammed herself back against him.

"I don't think I'll last long." Mia whispered in his ear, nibbling at the lobe.

"Good. Cause neither will I." He admitted quietly, using his cupped hands to pull her body back and forward on him, slowly at first, then quickening to a pace that suited them both. Then he removed one from her backside carefully, and moved it to play with her clit, extracting a shriek from his lover, who thrust her hips towards him more desperately.

Mia's hips raised faster to meet his, and she cried out as each thrust made his throbbing manhood brush against that special spot inside her. She could feel the tension inside her rising and rising until she thought she would explode.

"P-Phoenix. I love you!" She stammered, a light sheen of sweat on her brow.

He lowered his face to hers and grazed her cheek with his lips.

"I love you too."

And that was enough to push Mia over the edge. She felt something inside her break as she screamed out with passion, and fell sated against the defence attorney's chest.

This triggered Phoenix's climax too, as her tight walls became even tighter, and he roared out as he spilled his seed inside of her, bucking until he was spent, then his knees buckled.

The slipped to the shower floor together, water still pounding on their skin, and instead of pulling out they pushed towards each other so much it felt like they were the only two people in the universe.


End file.
